cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Deceptio Nox
"The Horoscope" redirects here. |caption 3 = Deceptio Nox}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Deceptio Nox is the 9th Standard Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Global version of Crash Fever. At one point, an avatar started investigating a cryptic message known as the Astral Call. While trying to decipher it, he passed out, and had awoken in a new place. Another avatar, Gemini, finds him passed out, and wakes him up. The avatar realizes he has lost his memory, and only remembers trying to figure out the Astral Call, and has no idea where he is. Gemini mentions that they are in a server known as Black Ground, which is one of the oldest servers within ALICE, and was cut off from the rest of ALICE a long time ago due to a barrier known as the Almagest. Gemini also expresses shock that the avatar, an outsider, was able to breach the Almagest. She notices a mark on the avatar's neck, so she decides to call him Ophiuchus. She mentions that she is looking for her sister who supposedly was in the outside world, and somehow found a way through the Almagest as well. Gemini then tells Ophiuchus that she has a friend she wants him to meet, and that they could help each other through this situation. Before they can do so, however, they are cornered by members of the Watchdogs faction under the rule of Taurus, who controls the area. They accuse Gemini of stealing something, but Gemini denies the claim, saying she has never met Taurus or stolen anything. Ophiuchus changes his attributes from red to green using his ring in order to fight Taurus's troops, much to Gemini's amazement. After Ophiuchus and Gemini defeat Taurus, he apologizes for the misunderstanding and lets them go after they have shown their strength. Gemini thinks that Taurus must have mistaken her for her sister, and then tells Ophiuchus that they need to go to Terranova in order to see her friend, Virgo. This stage has a series of story quests called The Horoscope, and the details regarding Deceptio Nox will be covered here. For the other stages who also have story quests in The Horoscope, see Terranova, The Triangle, Wanted: Dead or Online, Ronin, Redemption, Conclave, and Final Protection Almagest. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Gemini. Quest Overview Prologue Deceptio Nox= |-| 2 Deceptio Nox= |-| Ultimate Deceptio Nox= |-| Epilogue Deceptio Nox= In-Quest Dialogue Story Quest Videos Prologue 1= |-| Prologue 2= |-| Epilogue= Text Prologue One= Floor 1 (Unit: Ophiuchus) Floor 2 (Unit: Gemini) Floor 3 (Unit: Ophiuchus, Gemini) |-| Prologue 2= Floor 1 (Unit: Gemini) Floor 2 (Unit: Ophiuchus) Floor 3 (Units: Mimi, Gael, Toto) Floor 4 (Units: Ophiuchus, Gemini) |-| Ultimate Deceptio Nox= Work in progress. |-| Epilogue= Floor 1 (Unit: Gemini) Floor 2 (Unit: Ophiuchus) Floor 3 (Unit: Gemini) Post-Quest Blurbs Work in progress. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Global Ultimates Category:Quests with Story Quest Videos